


praise

by Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)



Series: Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Flash Fic, Gen, Punk Hazard Arc, Women!WantedZine:Flash Fics, canon compliant implied death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile
Summary: It's an honour to die for honour.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Monet
Series: Women of One Piece Flash Fiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	praise

* * *

**monet (praise)**

* * *

Some people take cyanide with style. They know the best thing to do is what others tell them to. It's not even knowledge. It's a felt thing. A truth. Seeped into the bones. Like people driven and hidden in caves sheltering from the hordes who will come. And they _will_ come. Invading the shores, clambering over rocks slippery with seaweed and sharp with cracked and embedded shells. In battle, the murderous always approach. Spare the civilian none. Cyanide is officially endorsed.

The natural enemy of the people are the people, othered people. Them over there. Not us here. Those who know best tell us what's best to do.

It's an honour to die for honour. Strengthening the lives of some, the special, is not such a bad thing. Vergo never got in the way of the King. And what power.

Not human but harpy, she could only get stronger. Would have got stronger if she'd returned and she would've returned. If she'd had a say in it.

Vergo was gone. Law had ribboned him to strips it seemed. And was that Building D? An explosion rippling the island, but not enough to wipe it off the map. Clever power, but the Young Master was not happy. The den den. Angry at Law. Not angry at them. The opposite of happy. Sad. Sad that they had to die for him.

But like popping the pill, pulling on googles, letting the engine of a fighter plane ignite, it was noble to ignite along with it. Zeroing in on the target. No other purpose was higher. Was it brave or weak for leaders to leave the earth in the face of defeat, leaving their followers without direction? To face danger alone? She'd never know. Young Master would be pirate king.

She didn't need praise, didn't need encouragement, to do what had to be done. Doflamingo had offered warmth and food and a bed each, though he at first let Monet share with her sister, Sugar. They had their own rooms with their own locks and keys. Her new body adapted for battle would've met his approval. Fight _and_ flight. Couldn't be more perfect.

Her finger hovered over the button like a feather on the breath of god.

**Author's Note:**

>  **prompt** : praise  
>  **word count** : 450? (this comes under)  
> This is part of the Women!Wanted Zine flash fiction challenge. 
> 
> I'm late with this one, cos' I only joined the project recently. Flash fiction. If you did like it, kudos and comment love is greatly appreciated.
> 
> [A Feather on the breath of god](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Feather_on_the_Breath_of_God) is a beautiful album of sacred vocal music which was originally composed by [Abbess Hildegard of Bingen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hildegard_of_Bingen) in the 12th century. I just love the expression in conjunction with Monet and her last act of almost free will (or was it?).
> 
> **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
